You Are All I Need
by ajfankeith
Summary: Set in the present day, with Aaron and Jackson still together!
1. Chapter 1

You Are All I Need

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_**PREFACE: This story is set in the 'present day', based on the current Emmerdale storyline with one major difference: Aaron and Jackson are still living in the village! The couple now live together in Dale Head cottage and, although Jackson's accident did take place on 6**__**th**__** October, 2010, his injuries were not as severe as in the show and he recovered after spending a short period in a wheelchair. He is now employed again by Declan Macey and Aaron still works at the garage.**_

_-O-_

January 2013

Aaron was slouched across Jackson as they sat on their sofa in Dale Head. They were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined; and Aaron wore a worried frown as he stared at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Jackson rubbed Aaron's thumb with his own and looked at him affectionately, "Is it your mum?"

"Me head's mashed!" Aaron grimaced, "I feel like 'piggy in the middle'!"

Jackson was just about the only person that Aaron would confide in, except perhaps for his 'dad' Paddy!

"What...between your Mum and Cain, you mean?" Jackson asked.

Aaron sat upright next to Jackson, but continued to grip his boyfriend's hand in his own, "My Mum and Cain, my Mum and Debbie, my Mum and Charity. And, I've still got Adam and Cain at loggerheads, especially since Cain took up with Moira! What am I gonna do, Jackson?"

Jackson gazed into Aaron's perfect blue eyes, "There's not a lot you can do, babe; apart from try to keep the peace, that is!"

"That's easier said than done! Debbie hates my Mum for playing away with Cameron; but, it takes two to tango and Debbie's no saint herself! I know what my Mum did was bang out of order, especially as she married Dan for no good reason and landed me with a brat for a stepbrother, but Cain's siding with Debbie and I've got no option than to side with my Mum! You can imagine the atmosphere in the garage every day! I wish I could just chuck the job in! I know I don't earn much there, but, the trouble is, I'd earn nothing at all without a job!"

"Surely Debbie and Cain will come round and forgive Chas and eventually it will all blow over!" Jackson was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Huh! Fat chance!" Aaron scowled, "Debbie hates her guts and has vowed revenge! My Mum is still sticking with Cameron, which makes it worse! Plus, Adam still wants to take a pop at Cain every time he sees him! So, if I'm on 'team Chas and Adam' then I'm not on 'team Debbie and Cain', but I've got to work with them every day!"

"Look, you can't solve all their problems! I know what family feuds can be like, believe me!"

"There's something else that bothers me," Aaron still wore a frown, "Alex has disappeared and everyone reckons he turned over Edna's place, but it's so unlike him! I realise that you can never really know someone inside-out, but it just doesn't sound like Alex, from what I knew of him!"

Jackson smiled fondly at his lover, "Well, you just said it yourself...you can never truly know a person, it's possible he was hiding something...money worries or whatever!"

Aaron wanted to say something to Jackson, but he did not know how his boyfriend would react to the thoughts in his head. However, he decided to take the bull by the horns and just say what was on his mind, "Jackson, I was thinking about trying to get some qualifications, you know, like studying for a diploma or something."

Aaron was half-expecting Jackson to laugh, or reply with one of his usual sarcastic remarks, but he was pleasantly surprised when his other half smiled and said, "Good idea! I think you should!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why not? Though, you don't have to prove yourself to me!"

"I'm not thinking of doing it to prove myself to you," Aaron looked into Jackson's big brown eyes, "Well...not exactly! I want to do it to prove something to myself! You see, I never paid much attention at school...I was always larking about and not concentrating on lessons and stuff; never taking things seriously! I regret it now though; if I had some qualifications, I could perhaps find another job and get out of the shit-hole I'm in!"

"I didn't think it was THAT bad!"

"Well, some days it's OK. But, now that things have turned sour with Cain and Debbie, I feel trapped!"

Jackson's heart went out to his boyfriend, "Look, babe, you're bright; intelligent; I'm sure you could do anything if you put your mind to it! I say 'go for it'; if it's what you want. I'll back you up; one hundred percent! If you want to give up and study full time; I can support us in the meantime!"

Aaron looked at Jackson in astonishment, "I can't ask you to do that!"

"Yes, you can!" Jackson was being sincere and Aaron knew it, "Anyway, you didn't ask...I offered!"

Aaron leaned across to kiss Jackson; the man was his rock and he never ceased to be amazed at how he stood by him! Jackson understood the significance of the kiss and squeezed Aaron tightly.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night; at the restaurant?" Jackson felt that it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me!" Aaron cheered up a bit and smiled at Jackson.

"Well, I couldn't see your twenty-first birthday pass without some sort of a celebration; especially when you couldn't have a big family get-together," Jackson smiled back, "How does it feel to be a twenty-something!"

A smirk crept across Aaron's face, "You should know; you'll always be older than me, OLD MAN!"

"Oi, I'm only twenty-three! You make me sound like Methuselah!"

"Well, that makes you twenty-four in August! That's positively ANCIENT!" Aaron had a cheeky grin on his handsome face; he stood up and pulled Jackson with him, "Maybe it's time for you to prove that you're not past it!"

Jackson also wore a broad grin, "You cheeky sod...I'll show you who's past it!"

They raced up the stairs together. Once in their bedroom, they embraced and kissed, passionately. Jackson hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aaron's t-shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head. Aaron then, slowly and deliberately, unbuttoned the red-check shirt that Jackson was wearing. He ran his hands over Jackson's ripped abs and pecs, stopping to pinch the big nipples delicately with his fingers. Jackson moaned softly and gently did the same to his boyfriend; using both his hands to fondle Aaron's tits, eliciting a guttural groan from the young mechanic. They knew the things that turned each other on after being together for two and a half years. Jackson slid his hands down Aaron's muscular torso until he reached the trackkie-bottoms that his boyfriend nearly always wore and, with one swift movement, he pulled those and Aaron's boxer shorts down to the floor together. Aaron pushed Jackson backwards onto the bed and undid the belt on his lover's jeans; tugging them down, followed by Jackson's own briefs.

Both naked now, Aaron covered Jackson's hot body with his own and kissed him fiercely. Within these four walls, in their own private space, the rest of the world faded away and Aaron forgot all his troubles as he began making love to his boyfriend. This bedroom that he shared with Jackson was his sanctuary. He thrilled at the feeling of Jackson's athletic frame rubbing against his own. Their rampant cocks were both bolt hard; fighting with each other; evidence of their hunger for one and other's fit, sexy bodies. Aaron loved Jackson with a passion, he was deeply attracted to his boyfriend on a spiritual level and the physical love they shared was just the icing on the cake.

Jackson sighed contentedly. He had everything that he had ever wanted in Aaron. The lad was a toughie with a heart of gold underneath...just his type! Aaron played the 'hard man' most of the time and kept his feelings to himself; but, he didn't need to pretend with Jackson. That 'heart of gold' may have been well hidden, but Jackson knew it was there, under the surface; and he was rewarded with a sight of it; every day! He loved Aaron completely; he knew him inside out; and it didn't hurt that Aaron was just about the sexiest little hunk that he had ever met!

They made love endlessly, wantonly; wanting and needing nothing but each other. The consummation of their mutual passion made them whole.

Later, lying close in each other's arms, Aaron gazed into Jackson's big brown eyes; they were eyes that he trusted completely. He had never put his total trust in anyone before, but he knew that he had found a soul-mate in this wonderful man. However, Aaron was Aaron and the evening would not be complete without a quick tease, "So, old man! Nice to see the equipment still works at your age!"

"Bloody cheek!" Jackson needed to get his own back, "I'll have you know I'm in my prime! I could teach a young pup like you a thing or two!"

"Well, if you're such a good teacher, maybe YOU could give me a diploma?"

"I don't think they do lessons in 'bonking your brains out'!" Jackson's sarcasm resurfaced, "Though, if they did, I'm sure you'd pass with flying colours!"

"Yeah," Aaron chortled, "Well I'm a twenty-one year old sex machine! I could go all night if I wanted to!"

"Is that right?" Jackson licked his lips, "Alright 'big boy', how's about you prove it!"

"I see," Aaron had a smirk playing around his lips, "That was just my 'project work' was it? Now I've got to sit my final exam...is that it?"

"Who said anything about 'sitting'?" Jackson rolled on top of Aaron and pinned him down to the mattress, "If you want to pass the test, you need to be on your back so that your tutor can find out if you are totally versatile!"

"Versatility is my middle name!" Aaron laughed as Jackson started all over again!


	2. Chapter 2

You Are All I Need – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Look, Aaron!" Cain was not taking the news well and had a face like thunder, "Don't let that trampy tart of a mother of yours spoil your life as well!"

Aaron clenched his fists, although he knew that he was unlikely to punch his uncle; his face was also drawn into a cold, hard line, "Don't call her that! Anyway, there's nothing you can do about it! I'm leaving and you can't stop me! You won't see my Mum's point of view so there's nothing more to say! I can't work for you and Debbie anymore; end of!"

"OK; side with that scheming, murdering bitch if you want!" Cain was having none of it, "But remember; she's broken our Debbie's heart!"

"Oh yeah!" Aaron spat out his words in rage, "I forgot...Saint Debbie! The girl who got herself knocked up as a teenager, then tried to give Sarah away at birth and had a lesbian affair with a cop-killer; not to mention taking a bloke away from his wife and kids! Then she slept with Andy while she was supposed to be with Cameron! She's the one who's a tart if you ask me."

Cain was on the verge of lashing out at his nephew, "You take that back!"

But Aaron wasn't backing down any time soon and his voice had risen almost to a shout now, "It's the truth! You're just hypocrites, the lot of ya! I know my Mum's not perfect, but the Dingles are hardly the Waltons, are they?"

"If you go now, you can forget about being a part of this family, lad!"

"Part of this family? Who'd want to be?" Aaron fought the urge to cry; he could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes, "I don't want anything from you lot! This family is demented! You're nothing but a rabble of lyin', cheatin', robbin' bastards!"

Cain moved towards Aaron with a spanner in his hand and a crazed look in his cold, dark eyes but Aaron backed off towards the door, "That's it! Use violence to sort it out, as usual! You make me SICK!"

Aaron ran out of the garage and Cain let him go; he knew that there was no point in prolonging the argument. Aaron ran into the road, just as Jackson was approaching in his Home Farm Range Rover. He screeched to a halt, almost knocking Aaron flying! He jumped out and ran to embrace his lover, "You OK?"

Aaron was crying now, "It's over, Jackson!"

Jackson took Aaron into his strong arms as Aaron sobbed.

"What's over? What are you talking about?" Jackson looked perplexed.

"I told Cain a few home truths!" Aaron gulped, "I'm not part of the Dingle family anymore; not after what I just said!"

"Come on!" Jackson guided Aaron towards their home next door, "Let's get you inside and have a brew!"

Aaron was calmed by his boyfriend; Jackson always had that effect on him. If anyone could 'reach' Aaron, then it was his ever-loving.

Once inside Dale Head, Jackson put the kettle on while Aaron sat in the living room, staring into space. Jackson set a mug of tea on the table in front of Aaron and sat next to him on the sofa, draping a comforting arm around his lover's shoulders, "So, I take it your 'resignation' didn't go well?"

Aaron looked at Jackson, all bleary-eyed, "Oh Jackson! What have I done?"

Jackson's heart was aching for his Aaron; the lad was showing his vulnerable side and he knew that he himself was the only person in the world that Aaron would open up to; it created a special bond between them. 'His boy' was upset and Jackson would move heaven and earth to make things right for him.

Jackson wiped Aaron's tears from his face with his thumbs, "It will be OK, you know! We'll get through this...together! You'll always have me on your side, no matter what! I love you so much!"

Aaron kissed Jackson. His man was always his confidant and his rock and he loved the very bones of him, "You do know I love ya too, don't ya?" Aaron was always painfully aware that he had taken such a long time to recognise his feelings; to come to terms with them; and tell Jackson that he loved him.

Jackson kissed Aaron, "I know!" he said, simply and with feeling.

Aaron suddenly realised that he had interrupted Jackson in the middle of his daily duties, "You'd better get back to work! I don't want both of us to be unemployed!"

"That's OK!" Jackson smiled at his boyfriend, Aaron had grown up a lot and he was so proud of him, "I was on the way to Hotten to get a spare part for the boiler at Home Farm. I won't be missed for a while; Declan's not a bad boss, he trusts me!"

"Lucky you!" Aaron began to feel better, "Can you find ME a boss like that?"

Jackson smiled, "Well, I can do the impossible today...but; miracles will take a little longer!"

Aaron couldn't resist his gorgeous partner and kissed him again, "You are a div!" he chuckled.

"That's my boy!" Jackson held his forehead against Aaron's, "You gonna be OK now?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me!" Aaron smiled, "You get back to work before your 'caring boss' kicks your butt!"

"The only person going anywhere near MY butt is YOU!" Jackson chuckled, making Aaron laugh too. Aaron knew that Jackson was trying to cheer him up and he loved him all the more for it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron decided to go and see his Mum; he wanted her to know of his decision to leave the garage.

"But, you can't jack your job in because of me, love!" Chas was mortified, she nearly spilt her cup of coffee as she sat at the table in the back room of the Woolpack, "Go and see Cain and apologise; say you've changed your mind!"

"The hell I will!" Aaron had a scowl on his face that his mother recognised so well, "You should have heard what he called you!"

"Do you blame him?"

"Yeah, I do, actually!" Aaron was in no mood for a compromise with his uncle, "I know you were a complete Muppet, getting involved with Debbie's boyfriend, but Cameron could have said 'no'. Anyway, like I said to Cain, Debbie's no angel, is she? Bunch of hypocrites; the lot of them. If I'm no longer a Dingle, it's no loss!"

"Is that what he said to you?"

"Yeah!"

"He's got no right; I'll go and see him myself and give him a piece of my mind!" Chas had a stern look on her face and rose from the table but Aaron stopped her.

"Don't bother!" Aaron blocked her path to the door, "He's not worth it...or Debbie!"

Chas looked fondly at her son, "Thanks for sticking by me, love! I don't know; what sort of example have I set you, eh? I sleep with my niece's boyfriend, marry a guy I don't love and screw-up his feelings and then clobber my ex over the head and kill him!"

"He deserved it, the prat!" Aaron's lips curled into a sneer, he had never had any time for Carl King, "Especially with what he tried to do to you!"

"Anyway, what are you going to do now; if you don't have a job anymore?"

"I'm going to get myself qualified, so I can get a better job," Aaron sounded upbeat, "I made a few enquiries with the Institute of Motor Mechanics and they said I might get an apprenticeship place."

"An apprenticeship?" Chas looked surprised, "I thought only teenagers were taken on as apprentices!"

"No!" Aaron explained, "They take people up to the age of twenty-four, apparently. It depends how I do at an interview, although I should stand a good chance as I've got experience already."

"How does it work?" Chas wanted to know the details.

"Well, the company who take you on as an apprentice get paid for giving you a placement. Meanwhile, you get training and experience which leads, hopefully, to a decent mechanic's job later on. I'll have a small wage coming in, which won't be any worse than I was getting before. Jackson said he'll help support me while I'm studying!"

"You've got a good'un there!" Chas had a misty-eyed look, "You want to hold on to him!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Aaron said, with feeling, "Me and Jackson are for keeps, Mum!"

"Awww!" Chas grinned at her son, "Look at you! All grown up and in a relationship! A lot of people think of gay guys as promiscuous, yet you two are probably the most devoted couple in the village! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mum! We certainly don't play 'musical beds' like some people I could think of!"

Chas looked Aaron directly in the eye, "Is that remark aimed at me?"

"If the cap fits!" Aaron said, cheekily.

"Charming!" Chas retorted.

"You seem to forget," Aaron continued, "I'm on your side!"

"Yeah!" Chas smiled, "I know...come here!"

Chas pulled Aaron into a hug and knew that she did indeed have her son's support!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron prepared a meal for Jackson, ready for when he arrived home. He wanted to thank his boyfriend for his love and loyalty.

The couple sat at their table, eating a chicken Risotto that Aaron had made. In truth, it was a shop-bought ready-meal that Aaron had warmed in the oven, but Jackson could not have been happier if Aaron had made it from scratch with his own fair hands; it was the thought that counted!

"Did you say you had a text from Hazel earlier?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, she's in Scotland now," Jackson spoke as he shovelled a forkful of Risotto into his mouth.

"Scotland? I thought she was in Austria, last I heard!"

"She met a ski-instructor! Apparently, she's taken it up!"

Aaron nearly spat out his mouthful of food, "Hazel? Skiing? I'd pay to see that!"

"Sounds as if she's enjoying it; she's going to ring in a couple of days and let me know where she is, exactly!"

"Anyway, how's your day been?" Aaron changed the subject.

"Yeah, OK thanks!" Jackson smiled, "I saw Katie today."

"How is she getting on?"

"She's still in a wheelchair. I can't imagine what she went through when she was down that mineshaft!"

"You've been through something similar; with what happened...you know!" Aaron did not like to mention 'the crash'.

"Yeah, but being hit by a train is not the same as being trapped underground, although I know what it's like to spend months in a wheelchair! She seemed to perk up when I said I knew how she felt as I'd been through it myself! Even Declan thanked me for talking to her about it!"

"You'll be starting your own 'agony aunt column' next!" Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, I'd be good at that!" Jackson chuckled, "My specialities are experience of wheelchairs, understanding mobility problems...oh; and sorting out aggressive little psychos in denial!"

Aaron scowled, "You'll be wearing that Risotto in a minute!"

Jackson smirked, "Sort of proves my point really, doesn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

You Are All I Need – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was sitting in the living room, studying some papers at the table, when Jackson walked through the door.

"You're home early!" Aaron looked surprised.

Jackson bent to kiss Aaron's forehead, "Yeah...Declan wanted me to collect something from Hotten. He's at a meeting this afternoon so he told me to see him in the morning and go home once I'd finished. It didn't take long, so I was soon all done and dusted!"

"You should have called me; I could have had your dinner ready!"

"Well, I thought we might go out to dinner; we haven't had a meal out since your birthday!"

"Are you sure we can afford such an extravagance!" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled back, "We'll be OK. Anyway, I thought you said that you can claim the dole until you start your training!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to get rich on that!" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"At least Debbie and Cain played by the letter with the business and paid your contribution every week!"

Aaron flinched at the mention of his relatives' names, "It's just about the ONLY thing they did right!"

Jackson looked at the papers on the table, "What have you got there?" he enquired.

"It's the details of the apprenticeship courses and the companies that have spaces at the moment," Aaron looked apprehensive, "Trouble is, there aren't any in Yorkshire or anywhere in this area. I suppose it's the wrong time to be looking; maybe there's more around September time."

Jackson looked at the paper on top of the pile, "Looks like quite a list of companies there!" he said.

"Yeah, if you live in Cornwall; or Wales; or Scotland! I think they're a bit too far to commute!" Aaron grimaced.

"Talking of Scotland," Jackson tried to take Aaron's mind off his frustration at not finding a suitable placement, "I heard from my Mum today...she rang me earlier."

"How is 'Eddie the Eagle'?" Aaron giggled; as he realised that Jackson had made him smile again.

"She's having a whale of a time; you know my Mum!" Jackson pulled a face, "Sounds like she's getting serious about this instructor bloke! Campbell is his name!"

"Doesn't he have a first name?"

"Campbell IS his first name!" Jackson chuckled, "Campbell Macduff!"

Aaron laughed out loud, "Campbell Macduff?" he did not need to add any further sarcastic comment, by the look on his face; Jackson understood his amusement at the name!

"Yeah, I know! Sounds like a brand of Scottish pastry, doesn't it?"

"Only Hazel could take up with a character called Campbell Macduff!" Aaron was laughing his head off now. Jackson had provided just the fun that he needed at that moment.

"Anyway," Jackson regained his composure, "My Mum wants us to go on a visit; she's staying in a place called Tunnoch Bridge. It sounds like a lovely spot in the Highlands."

"How can we do that?" Aaron asked.

"Easy, we jump on a train and head north!" Jackson had lost none of his sarcasm.

"No!" Aaron tutted, "I mean, how can we just up sticks and go to Scotland for a jolly? You've got your job to consider."

"I'm owed some time off!" Jackson reasoned, "I've been saving up for a holiday...and, you haven't got any ties at the moment!"

"Thanks for reminding me! Anyway, my Mum might need me!"

"Aaron!" Jackson was trying hard to talk his boyfriend round, "I know you're worried about her, but she's a tough cookie! She can look after herself and I know she wouldn't begrudge you a little break away from your troubles. You'll only be on the other end of a phone, anyway."

"I suppose so," Aaron looked pensive, "OK! Maybe a break is just what we both need!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Before he knew what was happening, Aaron found himself sitting next to Jackson, on a fast train, hurtling towards Edinburgh. It was his first trip north of the border and he was quite excited about it. Jackson smiled at him and then looked out of the window at the fields and rivers flashing past. The sky was getting dark and snowflakes were beginning to descend, settling in patches on the landscape. Jackson was looking forward to seeing his mother again and meeting Campbell the ski-instructor! Going by the information that Hazel had given him so far, it looked as if she was living in his house in Tunnoch Bridge!

"Did you say we have to change at Perth?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, that's right, this train terminates at Edinburgh, then we get another train to Perth, then another to Tunnoch Bridge."

"What a palaver!" Aaron ferreted around in his holdall and fished out a map. As he pulled it out, another piece of paper came with it and fell out, "I didn't know that was in there!"

"What's that?" Jackson enquired.

"It's the paperwork about the apprenticeships; I must have picked it up with the map."

Jackson took the paper and looked at the information, "Hey!" he gasped in surprise, "One of the addresses on this list is Tunnoch Bridge! That's where we're headed!"

"So what?" Aaron did not see why Jackson was mentioning it, "It's not as if I can serve an apprenticeship in two weeks flat, is it?"

"I know that, you div! I just thought it was a bit of a coincidence, that's all!"

The train slowed to a halt outside Berwick-upon-Tweed and stood still for ages. An announcement came over the address system, "Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to apologise for this delay. There are some adverse weather conditions up ahead and it is causing a little disruption on the line. We will be underway again as soon as possible. Complimentary hot or cold drinks are available from the trolley. Thank you for travelling with Great Central Rail today!"

"Travelling!" Aaron wore his trademark sneer, "That's what they call it, is it? Standing still for hours on end, more like!"

"A bit of an exaggeration!" Jackson corrected his boyfriend; he obviously had a lot more patience, "It's only been about twenty minutes!"

However, Aaron's comment about 'hours on end' proved to be prophetic, as the train started and stopped for the rest of their journey. By the time their train crawled slowly into Waverley Station in Edinburgh, it was close to midnight and the weather had taken a turn for the worse; the snow was quite deep on the ground outside. Fortunately, as they alighted from their carriage, they were protected by the vast, overall roof of the station. They made their way to the information point to check on the departure of their next train, but saw that they had missed the last one.

"Oh great!" Jackson said in frustration, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Let's ask him!" Aaron had spotted a uniformed member of the station staff and headed in his direction.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," the middle-aged man informed them, "But the last train to Perth left a while ago!"

"When's the next one?" Jackson asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm afraid! But, if you jump aboard the Caledonian Sleeper which is about to leave from platform five; that will get you to Perth."

"But we don't want a bed!" Aaron exclaimed.

The man chuckled, "There is also seating accommodation available on the train! Your tickets will be valid for a seat as it's our fault that you have been delayed. It's the only option, unless you wait until tomorrow morning!"

Aaron and Jackson hurried to catch the sleeper. They found an all-seat carriage and settled down. It was obviously going to be a long night!

"Hazel will be wondering where we are!" Aaron said.

"It's OK; I called her on the mobile!" Jackson replied.

"When did you do that?"

"When we were hanging about on the other train."

"I didn't see you using your phone!"

"I did it when I went to the toilet."

"I wondered what took you so long," Aaron smirked, "I thought you'd got lucky! You hear about these things going on in toilets!"

"As if!" Jackson grinned cheekily at his lover, "What do you take me for?"

Aaron could never resist teasing Jackson, "A div!" he said, which earned him a dig in the ribs!

xxxxxxxxxx

They eventually reached Tunnoch Bridge, hours later. Having phoned ahead, Hazel and Campbell were waiting for them in Campbell's BMW.

Campbell was a very friendly guy. He was tall, athletic, with sandy-coloured hair and blue eyes. Aaron happened to notice the sticker on the back window of the BMW, 'Glenside Motors'. After they were all seated and underway, Aaron commented on the sticker, "Did you buy this car from Glenside Motors?" he asked Campbell.

"Aye, that's correct!" Campbell replied, "Do you know it?"

"Not really, I've seen the name on a list of companies looking to take on an apprentice!"

"That's funny!" Campbell chuckled, "I was talking to my cousin Angus yesterday, he runs the dealership; and he was saying how difficult it is to find apprentices these days; most young people leave for the big city to find work."

"Aaron here is a mechanic," Jackson said, "He's looking for an apprenticeship so that he can get some qualifications!"

"Have a word with Angus," Campbell suggested, "I'll ask him for you, if you like!"

"I think it's a bit far for Aaron to travel!" Hazel interjected.

"That's the trouble," Aaron said, wistfully, "I can't find a vacant place near home."

"Why not move up here to do your apprenticeship?" Campbell asked.

"Nah!" Aaron replied, he gripped Jackson's hand as they sat in the back seat, "I couldn't leave Jackson back in Yorkshire!"

"There is an alternative," Campbell had another bright idea, "You're a bit of a handyman, aren't you Jackson?"

"Well, yeah," Jackson wondered where the conversation was going, "Why do you ask?"

"If Aaron could get an apprenticeship in Tunnoch Bridge and, if you both don't mind coming to live here, there's a maintenance man leaving the ski centre in a month's time; it could be right up your street!" Campbell said.

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other with shocked expressions!

"I think Jackson's quite happy where he is, aren't you love?" Hazel twisted round in her seat to look at her son.

"Well, yeah! But I'll think about Campbell's suggestion. No harm in thinking about it, is there?" Jackson looked at Aaron again; a plan was forming in his mind.

During their stay, Campbell took them to the nearby Tunnoch Lodge Ski Centre and Aaron had the chance to witness Hazel making her wobbly way down one of the slopes on her skies! She seemed to be loving it, although she needed a fair bit of guidance from Campbell to help her to stay upright! Aaron found it hilarious, but he chickened out when Jackson challenged him to try it himself!

Also, during their time in Scotland, Campbell introduced Jackson to the ski centre manager, who thought that Jackson could be the ideal replacement for the outgoing maintenance manager. Aaron was also introduced to Angus Macduff at Glenside Motors and Angus was impressed with Aaron's knowledge and capabilities.

When they were nearing the end of their stay, Aaron and Jackson were in bed, chatting about their possibilities.

"Well, do you want to start at Glenside Motors?" Jackson asked.

"I would like to, but I can't ask you to up sticks, pack in your job and move up here!" Aaron was adamant that Jackson should not change his life on his behalf, "I'd like to leave Emmerdale behind, but I'm still worried about my Mum!" Aaron frowned, "Will she be OK?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" Jackson sought to allay Aaron's fears, "Like I said, she's tough; and you'd only be a phone call away! You've got to think about your own life and what's best for you!"

"But, you've got a good job with Declan, do you really want to chuck that away?"

"I like the look of the job at the ski centre!" Jackson was being sincere, "This is a lovely place to live and it will be a fresh start; plus, you'll be able to get your qualifications!"

"You'd do that for me?" Aaron looked into Jackson's beautiful warm brown eyes.

"Of course I would! I love you and I would do anything for you!" Jackson said, softly.

Aaron had never been so overcome with emotion before; he kissed Jackson for the longest time.

Jackson gazed into the blue eyes that had captured his heart, "As long as you're sure, as long as you think you'll have everything you'll need here, I say we should do it!"

Aaron kissed Jackson again, "You are all I need!" he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

You Are All I Need – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron stood on the large, substantial stone bridge in the town, staring at the fast-moving river below. The bridge sloped upwards to the centre and had five wide arches spanning the river. It was quite narrow, necessitating the inclusion of traffic lights at both ends, so that traffic was only allowed across in one direction at a time.

There were buildings at the top of the steep banks on either side of the river, mostly of stone construction but some had white-painted stucco walls. Tunnoch Bridge was a bigger town than Aaron had envisaged before he arrived, not huge; but certainly bigger than Emmerdale!

As he looked towards the railway station, which was further down the river, Aaron saw a train, consisting of a two-car diesel multiple unit, pulling away from the platforms. It immediately crossed a lattice girder bridge which spanned the river, about two hundred metres away from the road bridge that he was standing on. He heard a loud rumble as the steel wheels rattled over the metal bridge, scaring some ducks underneath which took flight from the water and moved to a quieter spot! He mused; tomorrow he would board a similar train, with his beloved Jackson; and they would head back to Emmerdale; possibly for the last time ever!

Aaron's phone rang and shook him from his reverie and he saw that his boyfriend was calling him, "Hi babe!" he answered.

"Hi gorgeous!" Jackson's replied in his wonderful deep tones, "Well, it looks like Tunnoch Bridge will be our new home! Hamish has just offered me the job!"

"Hamish?" Aaron queried.

"Yeah, Hamish McTavish! He's the centre manager."

"Hamish McTavish!" Aaron burst out laughing, "I thought Campbell Macduff was priceless, but you've just hit the jackpot there!"

"I know...we'll have to get used to these Scottish names! Anyway, the job's in the bag!"

"That's brilliant, babe!" Aaron cried aloud, a lady passing by on the bridge pavement looked at him, almost as if she thought that he was addressing her! Aaron turned his back to her and faced the river again, "Have you finished at the ski centre, now you've had the interview?"

"Yeah!, But I won't be home until Campbell is finished his shift in a couple of hours; he's giving me a lift back," Jackson paused, "Sounds like traffic in the background; where are you?"

"I'm on the bridge in the town!"

"What are you doing there? I thought you were with my Mum back at the house?"

"Hazel went shopping...and you know I don't 'do' shopping!" Aaron joked and he heard Jackson laugh, "So I went for a walk to get my bearings; it's a nice little town!"

"I'm glad you like it, especially as it will be the place you're going to be living in for the next few years! Are you going to ring your Mum and tell her?"

Aaron thought about it for a second, "No! Not on the phone; I think I'd better break the news in person. I spoke to her earlier; Cameron's gone back to Jersey."

"Wasn't she going with him?" Jackson asked.

"She was going to go, but she changed her mind!"

"I see!" Jackson replied, "Not like a woman to change her mind, is it?"

"I wouldn't know!" Aaron grimaced, "You know what an expert I am on women!"

Jackson laughed, "Anyway, I'll see you later at home, OK?"

"There's a baker's shop at the end of the bridge, I'll get us some nice cream cakes to celebrate!"

"Aww...you spoil me!"

"Shut up!" Aaron was embarrassed by Jackson's gratitude.

"It's true!" Jackson chuckled, "Anyway, got to go! Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too!" Aaron finished the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Then he headed straight to the shop, to buy the promised cakes.

xxxxxxxxxx

The journey back to Emmerdale was, mercifully, quicker than the journey up to Scotland! The couple arrived back at Dale Head in the evening and made themselves a cup of tea; then settled on their sofa to drink it.

"You OK?" Jackson picked up on Aaron's pensive look.

"Yeah," Aaron smiled at his boyfriend to reassure him, "I was just thinking; we've been happy here, haven't we?"

"Yeah, 'course we have, well; most of the time! You having second thoughts about moving to Scotland?"

"NO! Never!" Aaron sought to put the record straight, "I'll be with YOU...that's all that really matters to me! I really want to start working at Glenside Motors and Angus seems like a nice bloke. Maybe you did work a miracle and find me a good boss!"

"All part of the service!" Jackson had a cheeky grin on his face, "You still seem a bit apprehensive though!"

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Aaron gave Jackson a wry smile, "I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell my Mum we're leaving!"

"She'll be OK and, like you said, you do want to escape the rest of the Dingle clan!"

Aaron thought about it for a few minutes, "That reminds me; I'd better go and see Cain tomorrow!"

"What for?" Jackson had a quizzical expression on his face.

"He owes me money!" Aaron stated, bluntly, "I know we're barely on speaking terms, but I want what I'm owed. He didn't pay me for the week when I quit!"

"Can't you just write it off?"

"NO!" Aaron had a look on his face that showed Jackson he meant business, "He must pay his dues! I don't care if he doesn't think I'm worthy of the family name, I'm still entitled to my wages as an employee!"

Jackson drew Aaron into a hug, "You show him, tiger! Do you want me to come with you?"

Aaron took Jackson's hand in his own, "Thanks, babe, but I can handle Cain on my own!"

"Well, if you're sure! I'm going to have to hand my notice in with Declan anyway!" Jackson looked a little sad.

"You like Declan, don't you? Are you sure you want to throw in the towel?" Aaron looked fondly at his lover.

"Yeah! Declan's always been good to me, but I really want that job at the ski centre; it's so varied and interesting! I'll have to sort out the maintenance on the ski-lift, look after the heating and lighting in the chalets, all sorts really! It's more of a facilities manager's job, with some 'hands-on' thrown in," Jackson looked excited.

"I'm glad we've both got what we want!" Aaron said.

"I've got what I want; he's sitting right in front of me!" Jackson drew Aaron into a kiss which he willingly returned.

Aaron gazed into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, "I've got what I want too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was full of trepidation the next day. He knew that he had to face Cain, but he also knew that his uncle owed him money and he was not going to let the man cheat him! He knew that it would not be easy, but he also knew that Cain wasn't ALL bad! After all, he had accepted it when Aaron had come out to him, so he knew that there was a 'softer' side hidden in there somewhere!

Aaron walked confidently into the garage; he was determined to put on a brave face! Cain was making a brew at the back of the garage; he turned and saw his nephew approaching.

"Oh here it is!" Cain smirked, "The bad penny that always turns up!"

"Very funny!" Aaron returned Cain's smirk, "Talking of bad pennies, I'm here to collect the pennies you owe me!"

"You what?" Cain's smirk became almost a snarl.

"You heard!" Aaron replied, "I'm owed some wages for that week when I quit!"

Aaron expected Cain to go ballistic, but was surprised when he crossed to the desk and pulled a large envelope from the desk drawer. He handed it to his nephew.

"I respect you for coming to face me!" Cain said, still stony-faced but more amenable than Aaron had expected, "It's all in there, plus a bonus for all the work you've done in the past! I've also done you a reference, in case your new boss asks for one!"

Aaron shot Cain a disbelieving look.

"Don't worry," Cain continued, "It's a good one! We may have our differences, but that's just family stuff! This is business and you're a good little worker, much as it pains me to say it; and I'll miss ya!"

Aaron stood in stunned silence, but then regained his composure and spoke, "I didn't expect that! Not after what happened last time! I thought you'd give me a good slap when I came in!"

"Look Aaron, I haven't shifted my position regarding your mother! But, I understand you sticking by her...she is your mother! Just like I have to stick by my daughter! It's the same thing really...family loyalty and all that! Oh; and I'm sorry I said you're not part of the Dingles; I've had time to think on...and I was wrong to say that! I lashed out!"

Aaron realised that it was a big deal for Cain to say 'sorry'. He shared that trait!

"Thanks, Uncle Cain," Aaron felt more relaxed and started to open up, "I've got an apprenticeship at a garage in Tunnoch Bridge and Jackson has got a job at a ski centre where Hazel's boyfriend works. So, I'm leaving Emmerdale!"

"Good for you!" Cain's hard face suddenly broke into a smile, "You're not a bad lad Aaron, your heart's in the right place. I hope that you and 'Twinkletoes' will be very happy...I mean that!"

Cain extended his hand and Aaron shook it warmly.

"No hard feelings, eh?" Cain said.

"No...no hard feelings!" Aaron replied, relief in his voice!

Aaron's next port of call was the Woolpack; he suddenly realised that he had unwittingly told Cain about his departure before telling his mother! Not that Chas and Cain were on speaking terms, but it didn't feel right that it had happened that way round!

Chas was in the back room, reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. She jumped up and embraced her son, "When did you get back?"

"Last night!" Aaron told her.

"Did you have a good time? How's Jackson?"

"One question at a time, Mum! Yes, we had a good time and Jackson's fine. Listen, I've got something important to tell you."

"I'm all ears!"

"I wondered what was different about you!"

"You've always been a cheeky one!" Chas smiled.

"It's about the apprenticeship I wanted," Aaron hesitated, not sure how to tell Chas his news, "I've been offered a place in Tunnoch Bridge."

Chas digested this information, "What, where you've just been, you mean?"

"That's right, a place called Glenside Motors, I'll be working for Hazel's boyfriend's cousin."

"What about Jackson?"

"He's been offered a job at the ski resort where Hazel's boyfriend works."

Chas looked pensive, "So, this wasn't just a holiday? You were planning to elope!"

"No, we weren't," Aaron became defensive, "We didn't plan anything...it just sort of happened! But I won't go if you need me here!"

Chas smiled, "My! You really have grown up! I'll miss you, a lot, but you have to take this chance! This is your future we're talking about! You must go, especially as both of you have somewhere to work...and I know that Jackson will look after you!"

"I don't need looking after!" Aaron's bravado was never far from the surface!

"I know you like acting the tough guy, my love, but everybody needs somebody!" Chas took Aaron's hands in her own, "Let Jackson take care of you! He loves you deeply, I can see that; and some people never find that kind of love in their entire lives! Go...with my blessing! I'll be expecting lots of reports on your progress! Oh, and promise me you'll invite me on lots of holidays in the summer!"

"I will...thanks, Mum!" Aaron gave his mother a great big hug!


	5. Chapter 5

You Are All I Need – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron snuggled up to Jackson in their bed at Dale Head. He always loved the feeling of his boyfriend's naked skin against his own; it gave him both a sexy feeling and a comforting feeling at the same time.

Jackson awoke and looked at Aaron, who was staring intently at him, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Aaron replied, planting a quick kiss on Jackson's lips, "I'm still exhausted from last night!"

"Yeah, I'm quite the red hot lover, ain't I?" Jackson smirked.

"No, I'm not exhausted from that, you div!" Aaron rolled his eyes in his traditional style, "Well, not totally; I meant the party at the Woolpack. I think everyone in the village was there at some point during the evening."

"Yeah, we've got some good friends in this village, it's a pity we can't take them all with us, isn't it?"

"I don't think Tunnoch Bridge would be able to withstand the shock," Aaron giggled as he stroked Jackson's arm.

"Yeah," Jackson grinned mischievously, "They've got enough of a shock in store with a certain Aaron Livesy coming to town."

Aaron formed his hand into a fist and playfully punched Jackson's arm, "Oi, listen Walsh; if you want a slap you're going the right way about getting one!"

"Aww...you wouldn't hurt little ol' me, would you?" Jackson pouted and fluttered his eyelashes for comic effect.

Aaron looked at Jackson's handsome face and he became more serious, "Nah; I wouldn't hurt you...my days of using you as a punch-bag are well and truly over. I'm sorry I..."

Jackson cut Aaron short, "Sshhh! That's all in the past now," he looked into his lover's beautiful blue eyes, "I've forgotten all about it."

"Me too," Aaron rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. After remaining quiet for a couple of minutes, Jackson picked up on the fact that Aaron was suddenly deep in thought.

"You're very pensive, little one," Jackson ran his fingers through Aaron's cropped hair.

"I was just thinking," Aaron mused, "My life is about to change completely; I never saw that coming when I met this Muppet at Bar West all that time ago..."

"Which Muppet was that, then?"

Aaron lifted his head to look into Jackson's big, brown eyes again, "Which do you think?"

"Aww...you really know how to sweet-talk a guy, don't you; you silver-tongued devil!"

"See? A Muppet through and through. My charms worked on you, though, didn't they?"

"Haven't got the sense I was born with, me..." Jackson chortled, "You ask anyone."

"Just as well I promised not to thump you, ain't it?" Aaron chuckled.

"Whatever did I ever see in a violent hot-head like you, eh?" Jackson smirked at Aaron; he loved to wind him up.

"So, you don't want to spend the rest of your days with me in Scotland, then?" Aaron looked serious, although Jackson knew that his boyfriend was teasing him.

"It's OK; I'll have my Mum there to help me...she knows how to keep you under control!"

"YOU..." Aaron lunged at Jackson and they soon got into a wrestling match. Except, most wrestlers did not engage the kind of activities that the two of them participated in together. In their own unique way, they had just affirmed their love for one and other; they fitted together seamlessly, on every level.

Once they were up, breakfasted and dressed, Jackson went off to serve his last day with Declan while Aaron finished packing. The task did not take him as long as he thought, so he went to Smithy Cottage to see Paddy.

"All ready for the off?" Paddy enquired, as Aaron entered the kitchen.

"Just about," Aaron answered, "Jackson's doing his last day at work and, once he's finished, we'll be heading off to Bonnie Scotland."

"It's beautiful up there," Paddy had a dreamy look in his eyes; "I wish I was coming with you!"

"Why don't you set up a practice in Tunnoch Bridge? The place is awash with sheep...I'm sure you'd be kept very busy."

"It's a nice idea, but I don't think Rhona's all that keen to up sticks and move up there."

"I suppose not," Aaron looked deep in thought, "Listen, I didn't get the chance to talk to you properly last night; with all the people in the Woolpack, but I'm really going to miss you, Paddy."

"Aww, come here," Paddy could see the teary-eyed look on Aaron's face and pulled him into a hug, "We'll keep in touch. You've got the chance for a fresh start, away from here. Is Jackson looking forward to it?"

"He hasn't stopped going on about his new job since we came back; he's as happy as a pig in the proverbial!"

Paddy drew back from the hug and looked Aaron in the eye, "...and, are you happy?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. This place has been a big part of my life...but, I've got a new life to look forward to now."

"That's the spirit!" Paddy smiled, "...and, you've got Jackson, of course."

"Yeah," Aaron stared back at Paddy, "I know I don't talk about my feelings or show my emotions, but, I do really love him, Paddy; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to cock this up! I know how lucky I am to have someone to love me...and to love them back; you taught me that."

"Wow!" Paddy was taken aback, "I've never heard you talk like this before!"

"Well," Aaron explained, "I'm not going to get another chance to talk to you, face to face; not for a long time. Anyway, I just want you to know how happy I am and for you not to worry about me; I've got everything I ever wanted now."

"I've seen you grow from a boy to a man, Aaron; and you've turned into a fine young man at that; I'm so very, very proud of you, son!"

Aaron was touched that Paddy thought of him as a son, "Thanks...Dad!" he said as they hugged again.

After Aaron had gone, Paddy looked at a photograph of Aaron on the mantelpiece, with a tear in his eye, "Yeah, I'm so proud of you," he repeated.

xxxxxxxxxx

The journey back to Scotland went off more smoothly the second time around, in fact, Aaron and Jackson arrived at Tunnoch Bridge station, bang on time. Hazel and Campbell were there to take them back to the house. Campbell's house was an old, stone-built, four-bedroomed dwelling on the outskirts of town, approached by a narrow lane called 'Strathview Hill', which eventually lead to a farm gate a few hundred yards further on, where the road ended. The house was within walking distance of the town centre, but was a bit of a hike, especially on the way back as it was all uphill. Aaron's calf muscles had only just stopped aching from his previous walk back from the town on their last trip.

On the couple's first evening back in Tunnoch Bridge, they sat in the living room with Hazel and Campbell, chatting about the new life they were about to map out for themselves. The curtains were still drawn back; but it was pitch black outside, so the beautiful view of the mountains through the picture window could not be seen again until morning.

"It must be quiet around here at nights," Aaron said, "I didn't see any pubs in town."

"There are no pubs in Tunnoch Bridge," Campbell answered, "But there is a bar in the Loch Tunnoch Hotel; it's open to non-residents."

"That sounds alright, doesn't it, Aaron?" Jackson was hoping that the prospect of not having any 'pub crawls' was not going to upset his boyfriend.

"What's it like, this bar?" Aaron wanted to know.

"It's very nice," Hazel chipped in, "Campbell took me there just after we returned from Austria. It's just like a pub; you wouldn't know the difference."

"Oh well, if it's the only place to get a drink, I suppose it will become our 'local'," Aaron did not look too sure about the situation, but he realised that his days of 'popping down the Woolie' were over.

"There's a few things that will seem different at first," Jackson said, "It always feels a bit strange when you move somewhere new."

"Yeah, like getting used to the locals, you mean?" Aaron chuckled, "Angus was talking about some 'wee beasties' the last time I saw him; I didn't realise he was talking about the insects in his garden."

Campbell laughed, "You've never been to Scotland before, have you Aaron?"

"No!"

Campbell decided to tease his young friend, "Well, after you've been here for over two weeks; every day you'll have to eat porridge for breakfast and haggis for dinner; it's the law of the land."

"Really?" Aaron looked less than thrilled at the prospect, "Supposing I don't like it?"

Jackson winked at Campbell, "What, haggis? A sheep's stomach filled with offal; what's not to like?"

"Urrggh!" Aaron turned his nose up at the thought of it and they all burst out laughing.

"You've got a lot to learn, laddie," Campbell could not keep a straight face and the penny suddenly dropped for Aaron; he was being wound up, good and proper! He realised that Campbell was not serious about the 'compulsory' haggis diet, though Jackson's description of the dish had been fairly accurate.

"You rotten lot; I'll get my own back," he scowled, "Just you wait and see!"

"Oh Aaron, don't ever change, sweetheart," Hazel was in fits of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Aaron and Jackson had climbed into bed after a long day. Their travelling had taken its toll and they were both tired. They just cuddled, not really in the mood to make love, just to share a little closeness before going to sleep.

"So, do you reckon you'll settle in here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not; after all, it's not that much different to Emmerdale...except there isn't a pub."

"I don't suppose there's a gay bar nearby either," Jackson replied, "Not that we'd been to Bar West for a long time anyway."

"That's true," Aaron had a far-away look in his eyes, "Mind you, I sort of lost interest in going there. Once I had found someone special; then I didn't need to go looking anymore."

"Oh, so you met someone special at Bar West did you? Anyone I know?"

"No, you wouldn't know him...though you do bear a striking resemblance!"

"Well, will I do then?"

"Maybe," Aaron had a wicked glint in his blue eyes, "until 'Mr Right' comes along."

"I hope you're not going to start checking out all the local talent," Jackson joined in with the banter; they were never too tired to indulge in it, "All those hot Scottish lads in their kilts; with nothing underneath!"

"If they've got nothing underneath, I wouldn't be interested," Aaron's cheeky smirk just got to Jackson every time.

"Well that's alright then, just so long as I know I don't have any competition."

Aaron turned serious, he looked into Jackson's lovely brown eyes, "You never will have, babe, you're my one and only and always will be."

Jackson was always touched when Aaron showed his tender side and he also turned a little more serious, "Have you ever regretted not 'playing the field'? After all, I was your first...you could have 'shopped around' before you settled for me."

"What's brought this on?" Aaron looked bemused.

"It's nothing really...I mean, I've had boyfriends before, as you know, so I've got something to compare our relationship with...not that any of them could ever hold a candle to you, of course," Jackson smiled.

"You div!" Aaron's response was predictable, "I've always known that you were the only one for me; I could make my way around all the gay guys in the world and it would make no difference...I'd always come back for more of you."

Jackson was moved by Aaron's words, they held a simple truth; a confirmation of Aaron's love and loyalty. His heart was full of love for this young, gorgeous, fit lad called Aaron Livesy; he was, in every way, his 'dream come true'.

"Oh Aaron, I am so glad we've come here...a fresh start...just you and me."

"Me too...like I said before; you are all I need..."

"And you are all I need. I love you."

"You are MY man; and I'm YOURS. Don't ever forget that...I love you too, babe."

They embraced and kissed passionately; each feeling that they belonged in the other's arms. No matter where they were in the world, they would only be happy as long as they could always be together.


End file.
